Winged
by Melzillah
Summary: Ashley is Winged and dosen't know why. Follow her and Zane through all the ups and downs of her life. inspired by twilight and uglies. :
1. Zane

**Hey guys:** When I wrote this chapter originally, it was twice as long, so i split it in half, but kept the chapter name. It is supposed to be called Zane, but i don't know how to change it, sorry about the confusion. The next chapter is called Fight, and it is MUCH better. I love your comments with all my heart, and i'm going to comment back, I swear! love you guys and i'm putting up chapter 2 now. comment and i love you good night!! :)))

Winged

Meredith Fulmer

**Zane**

The night was perfect, black except for the millions of twinkling stars I gazed at every night. Where was Zane? He had never been late before and it was already past eight. I wanted to fly until dawn. I wandered back to my open window and stuck my head out, peering out into the night for any sign of movement. The cool breeze caressed my face, and I closed my eyes. All of the sudden, Zane was there, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to his body. I heard his wings rustle as he stepped through the window frame. It took me a couple seconds to remember I was still mad about him making me wait. I pulled away from him and grimaced. "You're late."

"Aw, by like a minute." He whined. I rolled my eyes, deciding I probably didn't want to know what he was doing. "Ash, I love you so much, more than anyone will ever love anyone else in the universe." He whispered into my ear. I blushed and giggled, my heart pounding as he kissed my hair.

"I know, I love you too Zane." I whispered back. He smiled, brushing his lips against the tip of my nose. I blushed again.

"Get dressed, the night is still young and I want to show you something before dawn." Zane declared. I hopped down from his lap, yanking down my shorts and sliding on an old pair of jeans. "It's cold, wear layers." he advised. I sighed, dropping the black t-shirt I was about to put on. I grabbed an old sweatshirt with two gaping holes in the back for my wings. Guys had it so easy; they didn't have to wear shirts. I sighed and yanked a brush through my thin, blonde hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. I walked back into the main room, turning around so Zane could help pull my yellow wings through the ragged holes.

I loved the color of my wings, loved the way they fluttered when I was excited or happy. Zane ran his fingers through my soft, shiny feathers. He turned and jumped through my open first story window. I followed, hopping excitedly through the rusty frame. Zane was standing there, wings spread out from his sides, as wide as they could go, which was far. Each wing was six feet long and three feet tall. Since I was nearly two feet shorter than Zane, mine were only about five and a half feet long. I was almost airborne; my wings were fluttering so hard. Zane stood completely still, his pale skin reacting beautifully with his jet black hair and glossy blue wings. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on the hard muscles of his stomach. He lifted me from the ground, pressing his lips to my forehead. "Ready to fly?" he asked.

We soared high, twisting and flipping gracefully in the air. I loved flying, the freezing air against my face, the nerves I always got when I looked down to the earth, miles and miles below. I love watching Zane smile at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever see. He reached out a hand and I kissed it, holding it against my face and breathing in his scent. Zane always smelled wonderful, not like strong cologne or stinky aftershave, he just smelled like Zane. He smelled like home.

We landed at the Grand Canyon at about two in the morning. It was beautiful, the layers of ancient rock all different shades and hues. Zane pulled ahead of me, leading the way. Then I saw the place, a flat plateau far above everything else. He landed, pulling his giant wings into the skin of his back. I did the same; my yellow wings were tired after the long flight. He stood on the far ledge from me, looking out over the vast expanse of rock. I ran to him, dancing along the ground. I leapt a few feet from him, my momentum carrying me onto his back. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over his head. I always felt like a child in his long arms, but Zane said he liked that I was small. It was pretty depressing when the top of my head only reached the very bottom of his chest when I was on my tippy toes, though. He cradled me against his bare chest, humming a soft melody. He sat down cross legged and laid my head against thigh. I hadn't realized I was tired until my eyes slipped closed and sleep overtook me.

I dreamed scary dreams, memories from long ago. I was flying through the night sky, having fun, and then I saw wings ahead of me. It was dark, and thinking it was Zane, I flew as fast as I could, my wings flapping crazily. When I reached the figure, I grabbed his foot and yanked playfully. The winged man whipped around, and I gasped. It wasn't Zane; it was the opposite. His wings were pitch black, his eyes bright red, like rubies. I was about to scream when he reached for me with inhuman speed, his long fingers wrapping around my throat. His fingers flexed and dark spots bloomed in front of my eyes and I felt as though I was drowning. I was sure I was a goner until I heard Zane. He sounded close, too close to these beasts. He was yelling for me, "Ash! Ash, hold on! I'm coming Ashley!" he called. I tried to tell him to fly far away before they got him too, but I couldn't speak, couldn't catch my breath.

I felt someone shaking my arm, and my eyes snapped open immediately. Zane was there, his face only an inch from mine. I was lying in bed, my head resting on Zane's arm. "Morning sleepy." He whispered. I yawned and asked him what time it was. "Six fifteen." He reported cheerfully. I groaned and realized that I fell asleep on the canyon.

"You carried me home?" I asked dizzily.

"Yeah, you were bushed." he said, running his fingers through my hair "Don't worry, it was your first long flight and you did great." I groaned and stretched, the joints in my elbows and all along my back cracking in unison. "Come on we're gonna be late for school!" he urged, yanking the covers off me.

"Yeesh, it's cold!" I yelled, burrowing into his chest.

"I got out clothes for you." He said, clearly proud of the fact.

"Aw Zane, you didn't have to." I moaned. "You baby me too much." And it was true; Zane always did everything for me.

"No, I picked these out specifically for my benefit." He exclaimed, gesturing toward a pile of clothes sitting on my dresser. I sighed and walked over to see what he had chosen for me.

"Zane you've got to be kidding, I'm gonna freeze!" I shouted, shaking my head incredulously at the white miniskirt and yellow tank top Zane had picked for me. "You'll be fine." He disagreed. "Ugh," I moaned, putting the skirt back into the dresser. Zane grabbed my hand and glared at me.

"I've never seen you in a skirt," He said, sliding his hand up my arm and down my back, pulling me closer to him. "and I bet you will look amazing." I hated it when he did this, he never fought fair.

"Fine!" I yelled as he kissed my neck. "Fine you win, but I'm going to turn into ice and become and Ash-sickle by the time we get to school." He pulled away from me and grinned.

"You know I always win." He said


	2. Fight

**Guys:** Like i said in the last chapter, this is a continuation, and you HAVE to read the first chapter or you are gonna be MOJORLY lost. love you my little angels and comment if you love it, comment if you hate it. :))

**Fight**

I was right about the freezing my butt off part; there were goose bumps all over my legs as we walked through the doors of Rosemont High School. I had promised to Zane I would wear the absurd skirt as long as I could wear one of his sweatshirts with it, and Zane, not wanting to let this skirt opportunity slide by, happily agreed. I was huddled tight in my favorite of Zane's massive sweatshirts; it was white with blue wings on the back. I always wore Zane's clothing, because in the few classes in which he wasn't with me, I could smell the jacket and imagine we were flying far, high above the ground. I often drew pictures of Zane in class, wings and all, but the teachers never realized that, beneath the thin layer of skin on our backs, were real wings. Zane and I weren't the only Winged (as our kind is called) at our school; there are two others, paired as well. Their names were Madison and Everett. Mads was tall and lean, her face beautiful and her long brown hair always smooth and straight. Everett was tall like Zane, but a little less graceful. All of the Winged were tall, well all except me, that is. I was basically the exception to every rule. All Winged, except me of course, were tall, pale, and had black eyes. I was short – only 4'9 -, tan, and had bright blue eyes that shone like sapphires in the sunlight. Zane said I was special, but I think he's just trying to make being a freak a good thing. I don't belong in the realm of the Winged.

Madison and Everett were walking down the hallway, Madison smiling and laughing at Everett as he tried unsuccessfully to balance his books on his head. When Madison saw me, she smiled and waved. Zane laughed at Everett as Ev's books fell and flew everywhere. Zane walked me to my locker, staring down any boy who dared look my way. I started entering my combination when I noticed Zane hovering protectively around me. I looked in the direction he was glowering, but the hallways were so crowded with people that I didn't see anything unusual.

"What is it?" I whispered to him.

"Night Flyer," Zane growled. The name was familiar, all too familiar. I had an experience with a Night Flyer once before, an experience that haunts me to this very day. My stomach rolled and I felt my knees weaken. Noticing my distress, Zane wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

"He'll never touch you Ashley Grace, I swear it. He'll never touch you." My vision was blurring, tears rolling down my face. Zane cursed. I looked up to see the Night Flyer Walking towards us. Everything went black.

I must have fainted because when I came to, Zane and I were sitting in Ian's car, Forest all around us. I was lying in Zane's arms, his hand caressing my tear-streaked face.

"What happened?" I asked wearily, my head spinning.

"The Night Flyer was going to try and fight me until he saw you, then he was confused," Zane paused to look at me. "he thinks you're human, and I would've too, you were really losing it. So I picked you up, got Ian's car keys and drove you away."

I blinked. "Ugh jeez, sorry I'm so weak." Zane surprised me by looking furious.

"You are the strongest person I know, Ashley Grace. You kept your wings a secret even before you knew that our kind existed. Most people would have called the news agency and told them all about it. You are incredibly strong." He sighed. "That night two years ago, that was entirely my fault. I knew Night Flyers were in the area, but you wanted to go so badly, I just couldn't say no. And then I let you out of my sight, how incredibly idiotic of me! You just find out how to use your wings, you don't even know the Night Flyers exist, and I just let you wander off alone! It was like I was asking one of those fiends to hurt you." his voice broke.

"Oh Zane," I cried, "oh no, no, no! It wasn't your fault! You told me to stay put and I didn't listen! You saved my life that night! I had put myself in danger and you saved me!" I yelled.

"I endangered your life, Ashley, I don't deserve to be within a hundred feet of you." He whispered.

"Don't talk like that!" I wailed. "I love you more than anything and I would kill myself if you ever left! I would die without you Zane! Don't you _see_ that?!"

He pulled me against his chest and I cried into his shirt, staining the light blue with my tears. "You… will… not… ever leave… me." I blubbered.

"I won't, you're right." He said softly. I looked up at his eyes and I could see the sincerity of his words. I pressed my lips to his cool neck. He sighed and wrapped his long arms around my waist. I put my small hands on either side of his face and held it against mine. I opened my lips, my tongue tracing along his teeth. One of his cold hands stroked my leg, which was wrapped around his waist. Kissing Zane is the most amazing feeling in the world. Our lips moved together in a way that made my heart pound and my skin warm. Abruptly, he yanked away from me and snarled, glowering out the window. And there was the Night Flyer, wings extended to full length, sauntering over to the car.

His wings were a shocking red, and they looked like flames against the greenery. Zane placed me carefully in the passenger seat, not looking away from the Night Flyer, who was staring right at me, probably confused as to why I wasn't gaping at his wings. He cocked his head to the side, glancing between Zane and I. Zane got out of the car and walked up to the Night Flyer.

"Your name, Night Flyer." Zane spat.

"Reuben." The red-winged demon answered in a silky voice, winking at me. Zane snarled, hands clenched into fists at his sides. My eyes narrowed, and I strode out of the car to stand at Zane's side. I shoved my hand into Zane's and extended my wings. Reuben gasped, his face horrified. I smiled at him smugly.

"Problem?" I asked simply.

"What… are… you?" he stammered.

"Winged," I said slowly, as if he were and idiot. "and proud of it, Night Flyer scum." I snapped. His eyes narrowed and he grimaced. I walked right up to him, dragging Zane behind me. "What are you gonna do about it?" I challenged. Zane always said it was too aggressive for my size and that my competitive side always pushed people too far. This was one of those times, because with one blinding movement, Reuben struck me across the cheek hard enough to send me reeling backwards.

"Ashley!" Zane shouted, cradling me in his arms. He placed me swiftly in the driver's seat, shut the door, and threw one massive punch that hit Reuben square in the jaw.

Reuben responded with a firm kick to Zane's shin. Zane snarled and tackled Reuben to the ground. They were rolling, wrestling. Fists flew and angry grunts came from the two Flyers locked in battle. I was out of the car in an instant, grabbing two fistfuls of Reuben's golden hair and ripping with all the force I could muster. Reuben shrieked, his nails digging into the skin of my arm. I gasped, and when I saw the wounds his nails had left in my arm, screamed. My wings flew out reflexively, and I kicked his stomach as hard as I could. This sent him to his knees, and he was at my eyelevel. I smirked and punched him right in the nose. Zane grabbed Reuben's arm, yanking him away from me. Reuben twisted out of his grasp, holding a hand to his nose which was now gushing blood. He cursed, and with a hateful glance at me, whipped around and flew into the midday sky.

"Good teamwork." I said to Zane, who was examining the cuts on my arms.

"You're like a kitten who thinks it's a lion." Zane said softly. "You get yourself into too much trouble over pride."

"Aww Zane, I got him good and you know it!" Zane sighed.

"I guess you did alright." He said, daring me to protest. I huffed, angry now.

"You're just mad I did better than you!" I yelled. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair.

"Don't be mad, I was just really scared he hurt you." Zane whispered. I sighed. "I'm stronger than you think." I argued stubbornly.

"I know Ash, I know, that's what scares me the most."


End file.
